Doctor in the House
by Halle
Summary: The Doctor and Rose unexpectedly turn up in Hogsmeade, the war is over and Harry is reisgned to playing teacher at Hogwarts, what happened to our hero and can the Doctor uncover the truth behind the mask of Hogwarts...UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

AN: Now please for those who are fans of Doctor Who do not flame me for handling your precious television cult but I do love the series. Understandably I doubt any fan fiction can ever do the Doctor justice but I really liked this cross over idea. If anyone else wishes t take up this crossover idea (if someone hasn't already done so) then please take it! I don't own anything, please read and review. My grammar and spelling has improved a little but it is still not perfect. So bare with me.

Halle

Doctor in the House

Synopsis: When the Doctor arrives unexpectedly at a tea party in Hogsmeade not only is the Doctor confused but so too are the witches and wizards who have been rudely interrupted….

'So where is it we're going,' Rose questioned as she watched the Doctor switch many different leavers around the Tardis' core.

'Don't know till we get there,' the Doctor replied bemused 'the Tardis isn't sure-'

'How can it not be sure,' Rose said worriedly 'don't you set the dates and-'

'It's a little more complicated than setting your mobile on January 1st to the correct date Rose,'

Rose sighed and looked wistfully around the Tardis looking desperately for something to do other than watch the Doctor swizzle more levers and buttons.

'Hang on,' Doctor muttered he began fiddling in his jacket pocket for his wallet 'aha,' he added flipping the wallet open.

'You want to know where we're going, well we're about to find out,' the Doctor explained.

Harry Potter sat at the bar in the Three Broomsticks slumped over a large pint of Rosmertas home brewed finest ale. On the bar next to him was a pile of essays he had to mark before the day was out. It had been a bad few months, Harry thought and he knew that if he didn't leave the pub soon he would never get back up to Hogwarts.

Harry had been in the three broomsticks nearly all afternoon and an assortment of witches and wizards had drifted in and out, including a group of rather important ministry wizards who had congregated around a large table and admired bewitched crockery. It had thoroughly annoyed Harry that every few seconds a tea pot would sing shrilly 'I'm a little tea pot short and spout…'

'Want another one Harry?' Rosmerta asked, cleaning out a glass roughly 'or are you done?'

'Well, I have a feeling no matter what I reply you still wont give me another one especially after last time-'

'Now Harry, that was for your own good, you remember what you get like when you've had fair few-'Rosmerta explained and Harry nodded in agreement before she had even finished the sentence.

'Well, if I don't get back soon I am sure that McGonagall will send a search team for me,' and Harry drank down his last swig of ale before gathering up his papers.

'Well g'night Rosmerta,' Harry said and wandered out of the three broomsticks quickly and back up to the castle.

'Welcome Mrs Puddifoot, yes please make yourself comfortable. Ar Mr Hatter please head of the table I insist. And Mrs Goshawk pleas sit next to me and my young friend, Ginny Weasley,'

They all sat at a long wooden table that was decorated superbly with plate upon plate of cakes and different types of cookies accompanied with butterbeer and pumpkin juice as well as large pots of tea and coffee at the centre of the table. Mr Slughorn took up his position quickly at one end of the table and beckoned them all to begin tucking into the meal generously. Mrs Goshawk was leaning over to take an iced bun when a most peculiar sound filled the room and at the centre of the table the air began to glow. The sound grew steadily louder and louder until a large blue police box appeared in the centre of the table, crushing the plate of cakes and smashing a large teapot.

As the police box came into full focus its doors opened and out stepped a petite blonde girl with the largest brown eyes and she gingerly stepped onto the stained table cloth. A man followed her shortly and surveying the room he turned to his female companion.

'I may have got it slightly wrong,'

'So the Tardis is just like setting a mobile phone on the first of January, it can get confused too,' Rose smirked.

'Hello,' the Doctor then said brightly, choosing to ignore Rose's comment 'I'm the Doctor and you all are?'

AN: I am very new to the Doctor Who thing, especially the writing of it and I hope I get all the little details about the Tardis right, I probably haven't got them right but I do hope that it all makes sense ect. Please read and review. This is my first attempt ata crossover fic. I don't own the Doctor, Rose or HP.

Lots of Love Louise aka Halle


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you Mystical Witch, I have wanted to do a cross over ever since the 9th Doctor, Chris Eccleston but never had the courage to write the Doctor. But in recent weeks its been praying on my mind so here it is, the second chapter.

Synopsis: As soon as the Doctor realises there is something wrong he takes no time in making some high friends in high places as well as some enemies….

'I suggest you remove that monstrosity from my tea table at once,' roared Slughorn who looked furiously at the Doctor who was looking around the room thoughtfully. Rose jumped and quickly retreated of the table before the whole thing collapsed under the weight of the Tardis and the Doctor stumbled less than gracefully.

'Well, funny place you've got, would've expected something a bit more up market especially for you Slugger, I never penned you as the tea party type back in the old days,' the Doctor said reminiscently as he dusted of his pine striped jacket. Slughorn eyed him cautiously and quickly drew his wand out. Rose's eyes widened at first in fear then she began to laugh.

'Ohhh, we're really scared,' she laughed 'what you gonna do poke us to death, he's the Doctor, I doubt a toy wand could do him any harm,'

The Doctor rolled his eyes and gave Rose a stern almost patronising look before he laughed himself.

'She has a point ole Slugger, you were never very effective wit that thing….potions was your forte right, or am I mistaken as I have been once already today,' and the Doctor beamed round at the all with his hands tucked roughly in his jacket pockets.

'Why is it even when you screw up,' Rose asked 'that you automatically know at least one or more persons in the period we just happen to visit?'

'I've been around the block a fair few times, I know my way around the cosmos just a little bit-'

'Surely you are not the Doctor; for one thing you are missing your scarf!' Slughorn said, his party watched bemusedly and hung awkwardly around the room as Slughorn still had not lowered his wand.

'Surely you of all people Slugger, would recall my regeneration,' the Doctor paused and looked cautiously down at Slughorns outstretched wand 'or it could be possible that you don't remember,'

'You're not the Doctor-'

'Of course he is,' Rose said defiantly 'he is the Doctor,'

'Come now Slugger, don't you remember last time we met Sarah Jane was in two minds whether or not to come with me-'

'Sarah- Jane,' Slughorn muttered numbly 'you can't possibly know that unless-'

'Unless,' the Doctor finished grinning broadly and he bowed slightly 'I am the Doctor, now where do we go for a drink these days,' he added cheerily. And Slughorn lowered his wand, although still slightly anxious he shook the Doctors hand and the atmosphere in the tea room seemed to relax immensely.

Harry arrived back at Hogwarts sharply and trooped up the stairs to the fourth floor where he was greeted by a small group of sixth year girls. They looked anxious and worried as Harry approached, the tallest one strode forward briskly but her face fell as she noticed Professor Potter was still lumbered with the papers from that morning when she had talked with him.

'Professor-'

'Not now Abigail, I haven't marked them so please tell Marisa and the others to come back tomorrow,' Harry said sighing, and fumbling in his pocket for his wand.

'Professor, it's been over a week. Is everything alright, you haven't seemed yourself lately,' Abigail said concerned

'I am fine Abigail, just a little under the weather now please; tell the others to move away from my door so I can actually get into my office,'

Abigail shot a warning look at the other girls who instantly moved away from the door and drifted on down the corridor. Abigail looked back at Harry as she caught up with her friends and she found that, now knowing what she knew, felt an upsurge of affection towards her DADA professor. He quickly unlocked his office door and made his way inside.

AN: Now I never watched the old Doctor Who, my dad use to but I only know of Sarah Jane because of this weeks new episode. I hope you guys liked this instalment. It will become more intertwined with Hogwarts in a few chapters. Don't own a thing. Please read and review. If yu love DoctorWho please appreciate that I am very new to this and I apologise deeply if I have murdered the Doctor in these fics or you think its an outrage that Harry and the Doctor should ever mix.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor returns to Hogwarts

'You don't drink,' Slughorn said shrewdly with a mild air of caution. The Doctor grinned and looked yet again around the room.

'No,' the Doctor said slowly 'but I thought I'd start up pleasant conversation,'

'Exactly why are you here?' Slughorn asked 'the last time you were here was to ruin my life,'

'Oh c'mon Slugger,' Doctor said sighing exasperatedly 'let bygones be bygones-'

'Why, you would never let a grudge go, now would you Doctor,' said another voice.

Ginny Weasley strolled over to the doorway and held her hand out enthusiastically 'I'm Ginny Weasley Doctor, I've heard all about you,'

Rose looked at Ginny sceptically as she snatched the Doctors hand and beamed brightly. The Doctor nodded shortly and withdrew his hand hastily with a grin spreading across his face.

'Sorry,' the Doctor said quickly 'just, I'm not a people person these days Miss Weasley, and to tell you the truth Slugger I'm not too sure as to why I'm here. Only thing is someone somewhere has mucked up this place. Something just isn't right.' The Doctor sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, he frowned and then turned to Rose.

'You asked me where we were going, well Rose Tyler,' the Doctor paused and stepping over to the window he drew the curtains back. He grinned broadly as his eyes glanced up and down outside the window. He spun back round and beamed happily at Rose who was anticipating an answer 'welcome to Hogsmeade, the only complete Wizarding dwelling in Britain,'

Harry was rummaging through the drawers of his desk, his bookshelves, his cupboards but he just couldn't find his photo album which in recent weeks had helped him a lot. He looked under the bed and in his wardrobe before he called

'Hogarth,' and a small bat like goblin creature appeared in front of Harry almost instantly

'Yes Master,'

'Where is the album?'

'The album that master asked me to look after and never to let him look at again after last time he looked at it, well why sir it is hidden, like you told me too,' Hogarth explained quickly his large blue eyes shining up at Harry.

'Well,' Harry said frustrated 'get it me will you, I need to look at it,'

'But will Sir promise never to get drunk-'

'Hogarth, get me the album, that is an order,' Harry said sternly and the house elf looked alarmed at being given a direct order. The house elf disappeared and returned seconds later carrying a large leather bound album. He handed it over to Harry and then vanished back down to the kitchens where the other house elfs were busy preparing next days breakfast. Harry perched himself on the edge of his bed and flicked slowly through the album.

'This just isn't fair,' he muttered to himself 'you should be here Hermione,' he lingered on a picture of their sixth year at Hogwarts and he remembered fondly all the memories of Hermione Granger.

Bidding farewell to Slughorn Ginny Weasley had insisted she needed to get back to Hogwarts and the Doctor was deeply interested in returning to a school that he once had considered making his permanent home. With Rose in hot pursuit the Doctor wandered up the Hogsmeade main street and memories flooded back to him, memories he had once suppressed. Like Slughorn no doubt the Doctor had blocked out the events of 1942 particularly as the Doctor had the chance to stop everything and he turned his back on it. It had been the closest thing to a real human emotion the Doctor had ever felt, true anger had welled up inside him that dreadful night all those years ago. But shrugging the memory off in replace of those happier times spent in Hogsmeade he resumed his good nature.

'So, can all these people-' Rose said, gesturing to the robed witches and wizards wandering up and down the high street 'they can all do magic?'

'They certainly can,' the Doctor replied happily nearly every single one of them could turn a pumpkin into a hedgehog and even still have it encrusted with prickles, it's a complicated thing magic, especially transfiguration,' the Doctor picked up the pace, his eyes fixed on the castle on top of the hill overlooking the village and Rose was definitely impressed.

'Hang on, are we going where I think we're going,' and she pointed slowly to the castle 'they aint no way,' she said backing off and grinning 'there aint no chance of getting me up into that creepy old thing,'

'Oh,' the Doctor said 'its really quite lovely with the sweeping lawns and-'

'Sweeping lawns,' Rose laughed 'Doctor, it's just a wreck-'

'Bugger, I forgot-'and the Doctor paused to think for a minute 'you're a muggle so, but you should be able to see what I see-'

'If you think you're taking me into an old ruin with these shoes and these jeans you've got another thing coming,'

The Doctor frowned at Rose and rolled his eyes before chuckling to himself 'muggles'

'Stop calling me that,' Rose protested 'why can't I see this-'she paused. The science of the Tardis had kicked in and rose was seeing Hogwarts in all of its beauty. She gasped and stepped back, daring to believe she could see this. The Doctor sighed and looked up at the magnificent castle, its tall turrets towering emitting beams of bright yellow candlelight.

'C'mon, I can't wait to get back inside,' the Doctor said and quickened his pace so that Rose was forced to run just to keep up with him. He grabbed Rose by the hand and raced up the rest of Hogsmeade high street.

Harry Potter checked the clock and noticed it read almost 9.30pm and glancing at the photo album one last time he placed it back under his bed. He took his glasses of and placed them on the bedside cabinet. As he was closing his eyes he was sharply awoken from his snoozing by laughter outside his room. He sat bolt right up and saw his door handle twitch and unlock.

'There, got it, magic was so easy to over ride, this should be Professor McGonagall's sleeping quarters, and she was always a favourite of mine-'the doctor explained undoing the door. He stopped in his tracks as the door swung open and Harry Potter held his wand out at arms length aimed directly between the Doctors eyes.

'Excuse me, but hat are you doing here in my living quarters?' Harry demanded, the Doctor looked from Rose back to Harry anxiously

'I'm the Doctor, and unless you had a sex change I'm guessing you are n ot Minerva McGonagall?'

AN: I haven't been able to write much today. I have lost a library book so it is gonna cost me Five quid. So I'm well annoyed. And I haven't been the best today. So sorry this has taken so long to update. I will try and get another chapter done tonight as a break from my revision. Please read and review, thanks radish earings!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to give you a taster of the next chapter before I buckle down to my revision as I have loads to do. Thank you for all the reviews and I will promise t edit this tomorrow morning. In this chapter the Doctor meets Harry and learns the truth that Dumbledore is no longer alive….

The Doctor carefully ran his finger along Harry's wand tip and sighed

'Well, if you would be as so kind to lower your wand, I promise you I am not a threat and besides that thing doesn't really work on me,' the Doctor added shrugging but he looked slightly nervous, eyeing the wand and its owner carefully.

'How do I know you're not just- Harry began but he sighed and lowered his wand almost instantly, the Doctor pulled back the door and examined the name plate on the door. His eyes widened and he turned to the wizard who was no sat on the edge of his bed. Rose was looking at him intently.

'You're Harry Potter,' the Doctor said astounded 'well, I never,'

Harry groaned

'You never heard of me before or summert,' Harry grumbled sarcastically and threw his wand back on his bedside cabinet.

'Harry Potter,' the Doctor said thoughtfully 'Now I come to think about it,' the Doctor thought some more 'you are the son of Lily and James Potter, that correct,'

'Well done,' Harry said impatiently 'ten points if you can guess why you know who I am,' he added sulkily.

'Sorry,' the doctor said quickly 'drawing a blank,'

'Well you'd be the first wizard ever to not know why I am famous, does the blonde know?' Harry added

'Excuse me, the blonde has a name,' Rose replied tartly 'and no I aint got a clue who you or what I'm doing here,' she added glaring menacingly at the Doctor.

'I'm not a wizard,' the Doctor replied, he wandered further into the room and examined some photos that were up on the wall, it then all flooded back to him. He slowly tuned to face Harry.

'You're the famous Harry Potter and you let two strangers walk into your apartment, are you feeling alright,' the Doctor explained.

'That Harry Potter died a long long time ago, with her,' Harry added quietly.

'Who are you talking about…' the Doctor asked slowly, he examined one of the pictures closer when the office door burst open again and Ginny Weasley entered. Her ginger hair flailing over her shoulders, she looked stunned to see Doctor and Rose standing there.

'Oh, didn't know we were all headed for the same place,' she said puzzled

'Mistaken room,' the Doctor answered 'well we wont trouble you any more Mr Potter, c'mon Rose, I'm sure Minerva is around here somewhere and it will be nice to see Albus again-'

'Albus Dumbledore,' Ginny said, she paused and looked at the Doctor who had turned to face her 'he, he died nearly 4 years ago surely you knew that,'

The Doctors face fell and he blinked several times before leaving the room quickly with Rose close behind. Rose shut the door behind them and caught up with the Doctor, all the time looking quite confused.

'Do you mind telling me what is going on,' Rose demanded as they turned a corner sharply.

'Right,' the Doctor stopped and sighed, he shut his eyes for a brief moment and turned to face Rose.

'Sixty years ago by your calendar I was at Hogwarts as an unofficial mature student. I had run into Albus Dumbledore in the nineteen twenties over in Dublin. He offered me the hand of friendship and for nearly five years Albus Dumbledore travelled the cosmos with me. When he expressed a desire to return home I was more than glad to let him hope off. He was very wise. We shared a love of jelly babies,' and the Doctor grinned reminiscently.

'So anyway, I dropped him off in 1940, a year into the muggles world war and he told me if there was anything I ever needed I would always be welcome at Hogwarts. He was forever telling me that one day he would become headmaster,' the Doctor paused 'and I returned in 1942 where Albus voiced his concerns to me of a young student by the name of Tom Riddle. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore told me that he was a quiet boy, but somewhat of a mysterious one too.'

'Excuse me, who the devil are you,' a shrill voice yelled down the corridor. Professor Minerva McGonagall stood in her night robes at the end of the corridor holding her wand high in the air so it illuminated the hallway.

'Blimey Minerva, you've grown old just a fair bit,' the Doctor said. 'It's me, the Doctor,'

AN: Please read and review. Don't own anything as usual. Please don't flame me for my spelling and grammar ect. I;m learning still. And Rose is a cockney so she never speaks grammatically correct English!


	5. Chapter 5

Minerva McGonagall strolled briskly towards the peculiar man wearing a long brown coat over a pine stripped suit; she took in his appearance and noticed that bizarrely he was wearing trainers with his muggle suit. She stopped in frontof him and he grinned childishly at her.

'The doctor,' she said amazed 'the doctor hasn't been see around these parts for nearly 65 years, you are not the Doctor,' she added firmly.

'

'Sixth year 1942 you were there when Tom Riddle first-'

'Stop,' Minerva said quickly 'we do not discuss Tom Riddle,'

'That's the one thing that bugged me about you wizards, you would all rather bury the past than face it head on,'

'One could say the same for the Time Lords Doctor,' Minerva replied sharply 'running away from past, present and future in that stupid blue box you used to hang around in,'

'This is Rose by the way,' the Doctor said as an afterthought 'we've come here to sort a little mess out,'

'Doctor what mess, the school has never been in better condition,' Minerva said 'now if you please turn around, forget you were here and leave,'

'If the school has never been in better condition tell me why it is Harry Potter is nothing more than half the wizard he is meant to be, huh?' the Doctor asked sharply 'he let me wander into his apartment-'

'Harry Potter is not the wizard he once was, now please leave Doctor,' Minerva said firmly 'I do n ot want the staff to know you are back, the last thing I need is a repeat of 1942,'

The Doctor surveyed Minerva carefully, he stared right into her eyes and saw the same fear he had felt almost sixty five years ago. She held her wand high illuminating the corridor and her ageing eyes were pleading silently with the doctor to leave Hogwarts and never return. But the Doctor found it very hard to ignore any cries for help despite whether or not those needing the help refused it. The Doctor always had been persistent.

'We can't leave,' Rose said 'we're here to help,'

'Help with what exactly, this is my school and I have control over it' Minerva said

'Who did Harry Potter lose and when,' the Doctor asked suddenly, calm ringing out through his voice as he stared hard at Minerva. Minerva stuttered and her eyes flickered sadly downwards, she lowered her wand ever so slightly letting her composure fall.

'Hermione Granger, nearly six months ago now, she was-' Minerva blinked and sighed 'please Doctor, I do not have the strength to stand here all night,' she added sleepily.

'Well then,' the Doctor said 'let us go to your office and we can talk over why students and teachers are going missing,'

Minerva was stunned. She had mentioned nothing to the Doctor about the disappearance of students and she was astounded that he had summed it up all so simply. Rose hovered awkwardly next to the Doctor as he looked steadily at Minerva who sighed and lowered her wand. She turned on her heel and said 'follow me'

Rose and the Doctor followed Minerva up several flights of stairs and then along the corridor and past a vast square courtyard. The school was deserted except for the odd ghost drifting through the walls. They reached the headmistress's office and entered swiftly inside.

The office had changed since the days of Professor Dippet, the Doctor noticed and a new portrait had fixed itself behind the headmistress's desk.

'Albus Dumbledore,' the Doctor said fondly grinning. Albus awoke sleepily in his portrait and his eyes widened as he took carefully in the Doctor. He could barely believe his eyes. He could see it in this strangers eyes who exactly he was. Looking through the eyes of the Doctor was like looking at the universe through a magnifying glass.

'Minerva, why don't you offer the Doctor a jelly baby?' Albus said curtly. The Doctor grinned and winked cheekily at the portrait of his old friend. Minerva sighed and settled down comfortably in her chair she pulled open her top desk drawer and offered the Doctor a bag of jelly babies. The Doctor took one and popped into his mouth lightly, Rose never had liked jelly sweets and kindly declined.

'So,' The Doctor said slowly, chewing on his sweet 'what is happening here, the Tardis pulled us here for a reason. I wanted to go to the 35th century but some how we ended up in Hogsmeade. And why I'm here is what your about to tell me,' the Doctor added cheekily.

'Minerva,' Albus said quietly 'my advice is you tell the Doctor everything, starting with the events in September down in the staff room-'

The door to the headmistresses office was suddenly blasted open and a tall dark haired wizard barged in, his blue eyes piercing with anger. He was followed by a smaller plump witch with long wavy blonde hair, she looked highly apologetic and was wringing her hands nervously.

'This has to stop Minerva,' the tall wizard demanded. It was am moment or two before the wizard realised he was interrupting something. He then instantly became calm and regained his composure once he realised there were strangers in the room, he backed of cautiously and looked deeply apologetic.

'Sorry,' he breathed 'didn't mean to disturb,' and he bowed awkwardly before walking briskly out the room. Albus began again but was interrupted by another knock on the door. Minerva sighed and said

'Come in Andrew,' she said effortlessly and the same tall wizard wandered in.

'Thank you Professor,' Andrew said

'Doctor, Rose I would like you to meet Professor Clark, he is our new teacher here at Hogwarts. Professor Clark this is the Doctor and his companion, Rose,' Minerva explained. Professor Clark turned his attentions instantly to Rose, he took her hand and kissed it sweetly.

'Pleased to meet you Rose,' his lips brushed her fingers gently and Rose smiled awkwardly, he let go of her hand gently and then he extended his hand to the Doctor.

'What are you a Doctor of exactly?' Professor Clark asked

'Science mostly,' the Doctor said quickly 'I dabble a little in physics you could say,'

AN: The chapters will get longer I promise. I have to scoot of to uni now to get more revision done. I will write more tonight when I'm free. I own professor Clark, and his intentions will all be revealed when in real life I understand what it is exactly Andrew Clark wants with me….and no I'm not dating my university professor okay….Dont own the Doctor or Rose. Or HP. In the next chapter the story will really get going. The Doctor and Rose experience magical school life and Ginny Weasley has another encounter wit the Doctor much to Rose's annoyance.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Now I don't know about you guys but in recent weeks, particularly in last weeks episode of 'Girl in the fireplace' Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith really, really annoyed me. Rose was really good in the first series but now she is wearing thin. She is still a good character but she will not feature greatly in my story. It will focus around the Doctor and the big bad evil. Don't own a thing. And I promise that after next Thursday the chapters will get longer and more interesting. My last exam is Thursday.

'You were saying Albus,' the Doctor said, turning away from Professor Clark who looked rather disgruntled at being ignored by Minerva McGonagall. Albus nodded and he swallowed the last of his jelly babies.

'Yes, Minerva we must tell the Doctor everything,' Dumbledore explained 'starting with Miss Hermione Granger-'

'But Albus, I have no idea what happened to Miss Granger, she got up one morning and never came back-'Minerva implored 'I only know about second and third attacks,'

Albus nodded solemnly and the Doctor was focused upon the two wizards. Rose was looking slowly around the room taking everything in and her eyes came to rest on a large sword perched in a cabinet on a shelf next to an old hat. The small plump witch noticed Rose's curiosity and said quietly.

'It's the heir of Gryffindors sword, and the hat is the sorting hat,' she explained to Rose who nodded in acknowledgement.

'About two months ago students were being petrified, but you see the last time this happened there was a reason for it but this time. For one thing the monster responsible last time no longer exists and to petrify a witch or wizard takes immense magic-'

'Its not magic,' Professor Clark interrupted 'that's why I'm here,' he paused and looking rather smug that he had regained all the attention he continued ' someone has been stealing specific ingredients from my stores for at least several different potions ever since we came back from the summer break nearly eight weeks ago,'

'We think there is someone brewing Veritserum, Minerva,' the plump witch explained 'the ingredients are very rare and it would take a master potion maker to cook up Veritserum,'

Minerva sighed and the Doctor then spoke

'Veriterserum,' the Doctor said slowly 'the truth potion, that's difficult even for an average wizard to make, it cant be a student brewing these potions can it,'

'Wouldn't put anything past our students now a days Doctor,' Albus said sleepily from his frame 'you should've been here a short while ago, I scarcely say you would've believed anything that happened here at Hogwarts. Happened again at least,' Albus added with a sad smile.

'Now if you excuse me Doctor, I must retire to bed,' Minerva said 'I am very tired. I am not as young as when you last saw me,'

'Before you go Minerva, what do you think is attacking the students?'

'To be honest, you best ask them. They were unpetrifed a month ago but never make much sense. Andrew and Pandora will fill you in with the rest of the details. Now excuse me, I am off to bed. Pandora please show our guests where they will be sleeping,'

Minerva then swept up the stairs to the heads living quarters, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone with Pandora Boxclugh and Andrew Clark. Pandora beamed and there was an awkward silence growing.

'So, any closer to understanding why we are here then,' Rose asked, with a slight smile on her face. The Doctor smiled then sighing he replied

'Not a clue,'

'Doctor, Rose, if you follow us we will take you to the East side tower,' Pandora said politely and the Doctor, Rose and Andrew swiftly left the classroom as Pandora closed the door of the office. Albus shifted in his frame and lifting his pipe to his lips he began to smoke, much to the annoyance of the portrait of Armando Dippet who glared at him from across the room. Albus smiled genuinely at Armando and continued to puff away happily.

AN: Sorry this chapter has taken so long to upload and that it isn't very long. The next chapter will be very, very long. Doctor and the Cybermen were awesome and no more Mickey L no more Captain Jack L what is Russell doing to us! Do not own a thing, even Andrew Clark belongs to himself. Please read and review.

In the next chapter the Doctor meets the students who were attacked and learns the mysteries that have lain untouched in Hogwarts history for thousands of years.

Love

Halle


	7. Chapter 7

Doctor in the House chapter 7

AN: I haven't updated in months because I have been very busy. SADLY I am no longer with boyfriend Andrew Clark (again!) we broke up three times. Anyway on with the story we learn a little more about the Doctors encounter at Hogwarts last time and evil is stirring in Hogwarts, will someone else vanish?

Don't own the Doctor or Rose or HP characters.

Here it is! Please R&R

Rose and the Doctor were led down the winding corridors of Hogwarts and there was not a sound to be heard except for the flickering heat of the torches lit every few paces down the hallways. The halls were chilly and hollow with doors to different rooms along each side of the corridors. Pandora led the Doctor and Rose up a flight of stairs with Professor Clark following behind.

'What are you doing here then Doctor,' Professor Clark asked catching up with him 'I know who you are,'

'Well Professor Clark, it's not hard to figure out who I am. I told you, I'm the Doc-'

'Doctor, of course but when you're ready to reveal who you really are maybe you and I should have a little chat,' Professor Clark said coldly as they reached the bottom of a flight of stairs, Pandora and Rose had reached the top of the tower already. As the Doctor turned away from Professor Clark, he felt the wizard grab his arm.

'Would you mind getting your filthy hands of me,' the Doctor said coolly

'Think about what I said Doctor, I know who you are. And you best behave yourself, I know all about the last time you came to Hogwarts. Don't want a repeat of last time now do we,' Professor Clark added angrily. And he quickly released the Doctors arm and called up goodnight to Pandora and Rose before he left swiftly.

'Goodnight Doctor, sweet dreams,' Andrew added coldly.

The Doctor stared after him, slightly puzzled and Rose suddenly appeared at his side wanting to know why he was taking so long in climbing up the tower. He looked rather thoughtfully for a minute and then back down the corridor from whence they came. He stared down the corridor where Professor Clark had walked and said

'I know him from somewhere,' the Doctor said thoughtfully and then shook his head 'in my line of work your bound to meet people you've met somewhere before, right Rose,'

'Whatever you say Doctor,' Rose shrugged 'look we're going to have to share a bed, not a problem is it? Only Pandora can't get the other room open.'

'Wizards,' the Doctor chuckled and followed Rose up the stairs.

They came to the top of the tower and to a small circular room that once looked like it had belonged to an ageing witch; there were lamps covered in cobwebs and shades covered in pink lace and beads. There was a dimly lit fire in the heart and candles around the room glowing red and blue and there was little light coming into the room but Pandora assured them that there would soon be light. She instantly cleaned the windows with a flick of her wand and the room was slightly brighter as the moons beam shone into the room.

Pandora bid the Doctor and Rose goodnight and left them alone. The night air was still and the Doctor perched on the edge of the sofa bed that was big enough for two but looking at Rose he said

'I'm not the world's biggest sleeper so you take the bed,'

'What are we doing here?' Rose asked determinedly

'Well, something is attacking students and there is no explanation. And last time I was at Hogwarts there were a few complications. And something similar like this happened last time and it may have been as a result, my fault.' The Doctor explained 'I persuaded a certain individual that the way to get power was to start young, I was an idiot, I didn't know what I was doing,'

'This wizard told me he wanted to help the school, said he was getting bullied and that he needed to fight back.' The Doctor explained, Rose moved to the windowsill and her face was illuminated by the moonbeam incoming through the window. 'I told him power and determination would push away the bullies, I didn't expect him to conjure something evil,'

'Evil,' Rose asked 'how do you mean evil?'

'Well, a snake, something incomprehensible that can kill you by looking you in the eye, I remember I signed a note allowing a list of books to be taken out from a special part of the library. I was responsible, Rose, but I left Hogwarts before anyone could find out and-'

Rose sighed and perched herself on the window seat looking at the Doctor then out the window.

'This seems all so magical, unreal even. I mean I've been to the ends of the earth, galaxies far away and met aliens millions of years in the future. But this, this is different. For all this evil you say exists, all I feel is magic' Rose said staring out the window wistfully.

'Rose, this is a school full of magic; you may see things here that you've never seen before. And if these disappearances continue you may see things you wish not to see.' Doctor explained heavily he leant back on the sofa bed and staring across at Rose he added 'but then again you're always prepared for anything,'

Rose drifted over to the couch and sat next to the Doctor who was looking tired but refused to take the couch and insisted one of the old cushy armchairs covered in dust by the fireplace.

In the deepest and darkest part of the castle a new monster was starting to stir and as it rose a terrified scream rang through the bowels of Hogwarts…


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I know I haven't updated this in a while but I've been super busy with lots of family stuff going on and haven't had time to type up the next chapter. Everything will become less confusing in the next few chapters I promise. Don't own a thing! Please read and review! The last episode was great where the Doctor was about to tell Rose he loved her! It was great!

Here it is!

Professor Clark checked his stores before his first class of the week and noticed to his annoyance that more ingredients had been taken and some were irreplaceable at least until the next quarter moon. Sighing Professor Clark made a new inventory of all his ingredients and placed the list carefully in his office desk drawer. He returned to the classroom and waited for his group of fifth year ravenclaws and gryffindors. He was going to teach them the sleeping draught that morning but with so many ingredients missing he was unlikely to cook the potion up himself.

Elsewhere the Doctor and Rose were summoned to the headmistresses office and the Doctor had a sneaking suspicion he would be asked to teach again, but with what happened last time he felt guilty and determined to put things right. Professor McGonagall was sat at her desk looking solemn. On the desk now was a beautiful stately tawny owl; clasped in its beak was a thick heavy parchment. Professor McGonagall quickly relieved the owl of its burden and handed it to the Doctor.

'This is for you,' the doctor unwrapped the parchment quickly and scanned it over. Finishing the letter he said

'Some things never change do they, after all these years, he's still after-'

'Doctor, you have to understand, Rufus Scrimegeour is one never to let a grudge go. He obviously knew you were here-'

'He always knows when I'm here, but this time will be different. He won't have control here.' The Doctor said quietly 'he learnt that last time, that meddling in the business of the school results in many a death. And this time the blood on my hands may be very welcome if he dare approaches me again,'

_**Flashback**_

_The Doctor stood amidst a number of witches and wizards in a crowd gathered on the Hogwarts lawns all demanding to be let back into the school where there children were being kept. He looked up to the sky and saw half a dozen witches and wizards on broomsticks trying to keep people away from the main doors. Rufus Scrimegeour was stood at the main entrance, looking almighty and all powerful as Minister of Magic, with Jerinda Caldwell and Cerus Signet between them they had monopolised Hogwarts in the past few years. Ministry interference had finally established itself especially now with Harry Potter gone. _

'_LET US IN!' the witches and wizards cried trying with all their magical might to break through the barriers around the school, protecting it from intruders or in this case the concerned parents of those young witches and wizards inside. The doctor pushed past the parents and managed to get himself to the front He looked up at Scrimegeour and the minister stared hard at the Doctor._

'_Let them in,' the Doctor roared above the chattering crowd _

'_Who are you,' Caldwell demanded_

'_Let these people in, there is no need to keep the children locked up-'_

'_They are a danger to themselves and those in this world. Hogwarts needs to be contained before the monster within escapes and unleashes havoc on this world,' Caldwell replied _

'_Let them in,' the Doctor repeated steadily _

'_The wizarding world needs to start again,' Scrimegeour shouted at the Doctor 'you know what this means,' he paused ', Doctor' _

'_It means you're finally cracking up,' the Doctor roared 'let them in, and you can have me,' _

_Scrimegeour looked hard at the Doctor before turning to Caldwell and whispering something in his ear._

'_That is a fair trade,' Scrimgeour said and Caldwell and Signet quickly reached the doctor and pulled him roughly by the arms up to Scrimgeour and they threw the Doctor to the ground. 'Open the gates, but on your head be it Doctor as usual, the monster within will roar and thousands will die,' _

'_There is no monster here but you, we know who you've got locked up in that school and why. You're scared you precious Potter will join Voldermort, and if he does that will be the end of your world,'_

'_Doctor, you are no wizard and your ignorance shows clearly, if Potter were to join Voldermort the whole world would cease to exist,' _

'_Harry Potter has no intention of joing Voldermort, Scrimgeour, you just don't want the Dumbledore's army to turn against the ministry completely and destroy you,' the Doctor roared 'you're nothing but a scaredy cat frightened of powers you can't control, let the students go and take me,' he added_

'_Interesting swap Doctor,' Caldwell said_

_Scrimgeours little eyes lit up and he stared down at the Doctor, he had been searching for the doctor and the magic of the tardis ever since he was a school boy and knew that this magic was worth more than the world itself. Scrimgeour nodded and with a masterful wave of his wand with the help of Caldwell and Signet the gates to Hogwarts opened and the parents rushed inside. Soon the hill was empty except for the Doctor and the Minister. _

'_I have waited years to get the tardis,' Scrimgeour said gleefully 'tell me Doctor where is your beloved home away from home shall we say,' _

'_You get me Scrimgeour,' the Doctor said nervously 'the Tardis was never part of the deal and you know that,'_

'_I have been chasing you all my life doctor, to know what that peculiar sound was that I heard when I was eight years old, the magical sound of the magic blue box,' _

'_I don't like people calling it that,' the Doctor said angrily. _

'_Doctor, come,' Scrimgeour called 'I will learn the magic of your blue box'_

_There was then a tremendous hissing noise from within the school and screams were heard and Scrimgeour did not move an inch of his body. The Doctor stared steadily at the gates that had been flung open and could sense the death and decay that was happening within the walls. The doctor had let those witches and wizards go in there and the screams signified something terrible. Scrimgeour had been telling the truth. There was something inside, something wanting to be let out and the Doctor now blamed himself. _

'_Look what you've done Doctor, the monster has been unleashed,'_

'You let innocent people get hurt?' Rose said astounded. The Doctor failed to make eye contact with Rose and looked out of the window.

'Rufus Scrimgeour is a very calculating man Miss Tyler and the Doctor like so many of us were fooled. He is obsessed by the Doctor. The power of the tardis is the one magic no witch or wizard can ever get his or her hands on,' McGonagall explained

Rose was staring hard at the doctor and she could hardly believe he had let something so terrible happen to anyone, and in particular innocent children. She could not believe it.

Professor Clark watched his students empty their bags and light the fires under their cauldrons before he addressed the mingle of students all anticipating their potions class.

'Now today we will be dealing with the sleeping draught,' he explained 'it a very powerful potion, but unfortunately a limited number of you only will be cooking the potion. As several ingredients yet again have been taken from my cupboard.'

The class went deadly silent all remembering only too well the last time Professor Clark had found his ingredients missing. Briana Lowestoft raised her hand timidly in the front row.

'Yes Briana?'

'Who will be making the potion then and how many ingridents were stolen?'

Professor Clark carefully contemplated his answer andlet his eyes scan the room and at random he picked out four volunteers to test the potions and four to cook up the potion. The rest of the class were to sit and watch and if there was some potion left over they were all to take a draught themselves.

'Isnt that a bit risky?' Briana asked 'can you test potions on students?'

'Well how else will you learn?' Professor Clark said musing 'you'll see the effects of the potion and how it works. And yes Briana it is all above board, now any more questions be cause if I find one of you is stealing from my store cupboard I shall ban every single one of you fgrom every future quidditch game and Hogsmeade visit,understand?'

'Yes Professor Clark,' the voice chorused and they got to work. Briana and Janelle separated their ingredients and carefully opened their potions books. Briana glared at Janelle and her potions book.

'What?'

'That's cheating, you know,' Briana said 'this Prince fella-'

'Is just helping me out,' Janelle said dismissively 'and whats the harm in adding a few extra ingredients to the potion, has this prince ever gone wrong before?'

Briana pulled a face and grumbled 'No,'

'Settled then,' Janelle said smartly 'now what goes first….'


End file.
